Season 19
The nineteenth season of the television series will probably air in 2015. Episodes # Toad and the Whale # Who's Geoffrey? # The Truth About Toby # Lost Property # Henry Spots Trouble # Wild Water Rescue # Salty All at Sea # Two Wheels Good # Snow Place Like Home Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Emily * Spencer * Stanley * Belle * Caitlin * Porter * Diesel * Salty * Paxton * Flynn * Stafford * Winston * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Butch * Harold * Cranky * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Bird Watcher * The Mayor of Sodor * The Photographers * Connor (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Lady Hatt (mentioned) Timothy, Stephen, Sidney and the other Skarloey Railway engines are likely to appear. Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Rob Rackstraw as Toby * Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Salty, Stafford, Bertie, Captain, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, The Photographer and one of the Railway Inspectors * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, Emily, Bridget Hatt and Belle * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley, Winston, Spencer, Butch, Cranky, Rocky and Stephen Hatt * Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton and Porter * Bob Golding as one of the Railway Inspectors * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor * Tim Whitnall as Reg * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Kerry Shale as Diesel and Flynn * Christopher Ragland as Troublesome Trucks USA * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * William Hope as Edward, Toby and Rocky * Rob Rackstraw as James * Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel and Harold * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Keith Wickham as Salty, Stafford, Captain, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, The Photographer and one of the Railway Inspectors * Glenn Wrage as Cranky and Spencer * Matt Wilkinson as Winston * Bob Golding as one of the Railway Inspectors * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton and Butch * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel and Belle * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * David Menkin as Stanley and Porter Trivia * The US dubs of Helping Hiro, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part One and Two are only shown on television, to date not released on US Home Media Releases and to date, not released on any form yet. * The UK dubs of Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part One and Two are only shown on television, never shown on UK Home Media Releases, to date, not released on any form yet. * The AUS dubs are only shown on television, to date, not released on any form yet: ** Very Important Sheep ** Salty All At Sea ** Den and Dart ** Helping Hiro ** Thomas the Babysitter ** No Help At All ** The Other Side of the Mountain ** Wild Water Rescue ** Rocky Rescue ** Goodbye Fat Controller ** Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part One ** Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part Two Category:Season 19